


taking time

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Emotions, M/M, canoodling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: A tiny ficlet about the time Dan and Noah saw the billboard together.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	taking time

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this was supposed to be part of my Feb ficlets, but after I finished it, it didn't match the prompt I was supposed to be writing to, so here you go!
> 
> beta'd by this_is_not_nothing. of course.

Noah stares over at Dan’s face, the odd expression making his stomach knot. He turns back to the billboard—three stories full of him and Dan. It’s breathtaking, of course it is, so Noah isn’t sure why Dan’s not wearing a matching awestruck look. 

The publicist ends her video, and Lucky does, too, and Noah asks, “Hey, can we just get a few minutes?” The rest of their crew slips back into the car, and Noah pulls Dan around the corner, an illusion of privacy even though they’re still on a busy street in downtown LA. “Hey,” Noah says, cradling Dan’s face in his palms. “You okay?” 

Dan’s eyes are downcast, and he’s biting his lip, and Noah is worried now that he’s done something wrong. He’s about to ask again when Dan lifts his eyes, shining with tears like Noah’s were five minutes ago. “It’s a lot,” he whispers. 

Noah agrees. It is a lot, and it’s not the first time either of them have felt that way. 

So he pulls Dan in by the shoulders, wraps his arms around Dan’s neck, lets Dan bury his face in Noah’s shoulder, and holds him while he cries. He strokes the back of Dan’s hair, making small noises that don’t convey anything, just that he’s here. Dan holds him tight, squeezing his middle, hands spread wide across his back.

It only lasts a few minutes, not even long enough for anyone to peek around the corner to look for them, and then Dan’s pulling back, eyes only a little red behind his glasses. Noah wipes gently at Dan’s cheeks with the sleeve of his henley, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips. Dan lets out a wavering laugh, turning to look back at the billboard. Noah leans in to kiss the side of his neck, making him laugh again and turn to face Noah. “Let’s go home?” Dan asks, leaning so that somehow Noah is sort of gazing down at him—instead of the other way around. 

There are people around them, but Noah leans down anyway and kisses him full on the mouth, sinking his fingers all the way into his thick hair. Dan makes a quiet noise into the kiss but pulls back after a few moments. He’s smiling, at least, so Noah smiles back and nuzzles into Dan’s cheek, humming as his stubble scratches against Dan’s. “Come on,” he murmurs, shuffling forward, shuffling Dan backward until Dan pulls away with a displeased groan and turns around, pulling Noah by the hand back to the car. 


End file.
